


[铁虫/PWP]   Tremper

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, spider man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *养父子au/私设真的很多很乱*剧情非常无脑且不健康，慎入*是乐乎总是不想让你看到的内容*我是咕咕小舟Underage





	[铁虫/PWP]   Tremper

*  
“所以这些你都不给我解释一下吗?”  
“我……”  
回复的只有简短的，没有后续的尾音。

夜已经深了不少，指针早就已经过了十二点，毕竟托尼也是从应酬急急忙忙的赶回来，身上还套着精致的，看起来价格不菲的西装，上面多了丝丝的褶皱，而他的皮鞋擦得锃亮，倒映着夜灯隐约的光，电视机里似乎在播放些什么，可是却只是在独自美丽，伴随着男女主凄苦的对白。

他的声音听起来似乎藏着些疲倦，却也是多了几分慵懒，彼得将门掩住，就随便将鞋子一扔，但是后来似乎又觉得这样不太妥当，所以默默将鞋子放进鞋柜里了，全程抿着嘴不说一句话，用余光观察对方的动作，等待着对方劈头盖脸的谩骂。

“……你居然还喝酒了？”  
“只，只喝了一点！”

托尼觉得他快要气昏了，感觉头颅也隐隐作痛，他用手搀扶着额头，撩拨了一下碎发，顺带着将领带解开，即使是吹着空调，气温还是有些燥热的，托尼轻叹了一口气，望着站在门口一动不动的彼得——彼得穿着宽松的T恤和看起来潮流，狭窄的牛仔裤，这显的他的腿又细又长，他的脖颈上挂着耳机，凌乱而又柔软的头发看起来放荡不羁，他肩上还搭着个包，看起来里面没有装什么书本，而这又让托尼想起了学校给他打的那几通电话——旷课，挂科，打架，似乎把所有好学生不该干的事情都干了一遍……

可是，托尼隐隐约约的感觉到了什么，但是却又不想将那些心思拨开来，甚至还有种让他害怕的东西，可是他明明很清楚彼得的心思却还是要装装糊涂。  
托尼只是向彼得示意，让他靠近一点，然后用非常平静的语气说“……我们需要谈谈了。”

哦，又来了，青少年在心里感叹道，他非常讨厌托尼这种把他看成孩子的时候，而他却只能装作听话的乖宝宝，认真的聆听大人对他语重心长的说教。

可是他作为毫无血缘关系的养子——父母双亡，而作为唯一亲戚的姨父母因为一场事故意外离世，而本帕克好友的托尼史塔克，就担任起照料彼得的职务，成为了这可怜儿的养父。

已经快要五年了，也许是托尼的养育方式太过于自由了，或许说几乎是处于放养的模式，也难怪原来单纯可爱的小孩变成了如今这个模样，托尼承认，他的确非常的不称职。

而彼得的确对于今天的行为感到非常的后悔，眼眶中还挂着隐隐约约的泪，眼角也染着些红晕，不过已经比刚刚褪了不少。

“史塔克先生我，我……知道我错了，下次一定不会这样了。”彼得收敛了脸上的表情，说话的时候语气也十分的诚恳，但是却似乎还带着些‘敷衍’的滋味，就只想快一点结束两个人的对白。

这样就可以看不到那张让彼得日思夜想的脸了，可是他却很矛盾，他不想让托尼知道他的心思，那种浓烈的，炙热的爱意在心中泛滥成灾，泄洪而出，将他的心淹没的一塌糊涂，偶尔还会突然漏跳一拍，心跳加速，脸红不已……

他努力让自己变得克制，可是一想到对方闹的轰轰烈烈的绯闻，就觉得心正在一点点的被利剑刺着，似乎有什么变得空空的，因此，他便赌气似的答应了他的追求者一同去酒吧的要求，而且那里看起来非常的奢靡……在几人饮酒作乐的时候，他就被托尼逮了个正着，在一群人的目睹下，用非常丢脸的，羞耻的方式硬拽了回去，他在路上哭的眼泪鼻涕一起流，托尼也丝毫没有搭理他一下，看起来是非常生气的，不过作为未成年，这样的行为确是过分了些，不过托尼却看了他一眼，也就是几秒钟，然后就把视线挪开了。

“彼得，我知道我对你的关心的确很少，这是我的错。”托尼说着，十分的真切，不过这让彼得觉得有些委屈，他也不知道这种感觉是从何而来，只要是望着那双宛如琉璃的褐色眼瞳，自己好不容易搭建起来的堡垒一下子就被击垮，他抿着嘴，低垂的双眼“我知道史塔克先生的工作一直都很忙。”  
“……”托尼也不知道应该回答些什么了，只能非常冷静的去阐述一些事实“那么，我需要你给我解释一下学校的事情？为什么要打架旷课。”  
“就算我再怎么解释也都会是我的错的，史塔克……先生我有些困了，我可不可以去休息啊……”  
“等等小鬼！……那么你就说说你为什么会出现在酒吧里？你才几岁啊就这样？”  
“史塔克先生也不是在那里吗？”  
“我是去应酬的，好啊，你现在还学会顶嘴了啊”  
“……我不需要你对我那么好！……明明就没有喜欢过我……不用那么假惺惺的。”

彼得几乎是喊出来的，歇斯底里的声线，把嘈杂的空气划开一道裂缝，而托尼也是被吓住了，他愣了几秒，眉头都皱在了一起“谁说我不喜欢你？”

彼得吸了吸鼻涕，声音也变得结结巴巴的“你绯闻闹的沸沸扬扬的……你好过分，明明知道我那么喜欢你史塔克先生，你却还要这样……”此时，他澄澈的双眸蓄满了眼泪，看起来楚楚可怜的“你知道我到底是怎么想的，可是你总是在躲着我……你可不可以把话说明白呜呜呜呜……”他哽咽着，像是要把一切都宣泄出来一样，也许是那些微不足道的酒精让他变得更加勇敢了些，因为哭的太用力了，五官都揉捏在了一起。

托尼哭笑不得，严肃的神色一下子就被对方击溃了，连语气都变得柔软了几分“我当然喜欢你了，彼得。”

*  
彼得将头埋在了托尼的肩膀里，西装外套被肆意的扔在了柔软的沙发上，宽大的T恤从肩膀滑落下来，肩膀连着线条分明的锁骨，托尼用手轻抚着对方微微隆起的脊背，似乎只是单纯的给予他一丝安抚，只不过彼得跨开腿坐在对方大腿上的行为，让这次拥抱显得并不是很‘单纯’，彼得用微微有些软弱的却也温柔的声线说“我可以亲亲你吗？”

托尼望着对方的动作，彼得的唇从嘴角贴到了嘴唇，摩挲着对方修剪整齐的胡子,而托尼故意躲开了彼得，用手掌捂住了对方的嘴“我还没同意呢，怎么就直接亲了？”

彼得皱了皱眉头，用舌尖舔了舔对方的手掌，温暖而又湿滑的触感让托尼觉得今天彼得并不是‘只喝了一点点’，大概是已经喝上头了——而托尼虽然觉得这样的发展似乎并不是很妙，但是却还是小心翼翼的把吻落在了对方的额头，克制住那些燃烧的火焰，也许这个拥抱便是引火自焚，男孩健康，炙热的身体就是一个令人欲罢不能的药剂，令周围的空气都热得不得了，而彼得终于逃脱了对方的桎梏，开口说道“小气鬼。”

“我就得有些事情需要慢慢来……嘿小混蛋你在摸哪里？”托尼觉得彼得真的是‘缺少管教’太久了，他将对方调皮的手紧紧的攥住，防止出现其它出格的行为，可是看见对方天真而又稚嫩的脸，宛如天使与恶魔的结合，却充满了无穷的，独特的魅力。

托尼将那一张一直喋喋不休的小嘴堵住，遮盖的严严实实的，连简单的呼吸也变得困难了些，而彼得终于如愿以偿的得到了属于自己的吻，但是却非常羞涩的回应，生涩的吻技让他处于劣势，看起来刚刚大概是鼓起很大的勇气去做出行为了……他一下子就摔在了柔软的真皮沙发上，沙发弹了几下，弹簧抱怨着两个人剧烈的动作。

彼得在沙发上被亲的死死的，他有些后悔那么可以的去撩拨了托尼的，小奶猫一样叫声听起来十分的楚楚可怜，从偶尔分离的间隙传出来——等这个吻结束了，托尼居高临下的望着他，莹亮的双眼倒映着彼得的身影，他的声音有些沙哑“现在你满意了吗？”

“呼……呼”彼得喘息着，胸腔起伏不断，他摇了摇头，嘴角扬起一个简单的弧度，而脚尖悄悄的从大腿根部向上攀爬着“我希望……daddy可以给我更多一点……”

*  
不知是不是因为在酒精的洗礼下所有的敏感神经都被放大了，彼得觉得自己快要融化了，他觉得有一些晕眩，无法压抑住的酥麻感从那双粗糙而又温暖的手划过的每一寸肌肤荡漾开来，心跳愈演愈烈，不明的刺激感，以及开始泛滥的羞涩。

彼得一直在胡思乱想，那种画面感和现实搅和在一切，让他的脑子很乱，直到对方温热的吐息在锁骨上转圈圈，那种瘙痒的感觉让他忍不住颤抖，但是他却依旧是用手臂环抱住了托尼的身体，在对方的耳边呢喃着些什么，托尼的胡须蹭着彼得的肌肤，宽大的T恤早就已经被升到了顶端，胸前的肉粒也被轻轻的含进嘴中，那种异样的感觉随着灵活的舌尖吮吸和挑弄慢慢的向上攀岩，因为空气实在是太热的，彼得的皮肤泛起了粉红色，原本就比较白嫩的皮肤变得更加的明显，他就像离开水域的鱼刚刚落入水中，贪婪的汲取着空气，在此期间，对方的膝盖抵在了双腿之间，缓慢的蹭着敏感的部位，而第一次碰见这种事情的彼得觉得有些羞耻，但是却又十分的享受，所以他就夹的更紧了些。

“小鬼头，没想到原来你这么贪心，是两边都想要吗？”  
“呜……”托尼在彼得的耳边轻轻的喃道，声音十分的低沉，顺便含住了耳垂，那种感觉瞬间让彼得头皮发麻，连腰肢也不自觉的扭动起来，而他下身一边不停的蹭着，还张大了嘴不停的索吻着，看起来有些神志不清了，浅色的牛仔裤微微隆起的部位染上了一丝水渍，托尼的又开口对他说道“看看你的裤子被你搞成什么样子了。”他的手指在他的大腿根部轻轻的按了几下“想要吗？”

彼得点了点头，耳根都已经红的不得了了，但是还是一副乖孩子的模样“我希望你摸摸看，史塔克先生……”

男人的手包裹住了男孩的阴茎，看起来干净而又细腻，不过顶端已经流出了液体，摸起来有些粘稠，他就将那些液体当做润滑剂，慢慢的做着活塞运动，有着花花公子名称的托尼，当然有着令人欲罢不能的手活，彼得舒服的连脚指头都不自觉的蜷缩在一起了，快意来势凶猛，过于欢愉的刺激让彼得忍不住的呻吟着，而最让他意想不到的是，托尼俯下头含住了那欲望快要到达顶端的阴茎，彼得的声音变得有些尖细“啊……史塔克先生……这样很脏的！”

可是对方并没有理会，不过过于灵活的指尖抵在了敏感的前端，彼得忍不住掉眼泪，带着哭腔呐喊道“托尼……求求你……我想射……我错了，我给你道歉……”他的声音软绵绵的，只不过在如今却听起来十分的色情，不过托尼终于愿意松开了，可是却慢慢的揉捏着底下的囊袋，男孩终于忍不住了，哭着射了出来，脸颊涨红，双眸里闪着无限的水光。

只不过彼得这边是舒服了，托尼感觉自己的裤裆都要被自己撑破了，而彼得软糯的声线更像是催化剂，让他下一秒就要燃烧起来了，而终于从欲望中逃脱的彼得小心翼翼的询问道“史塔克先生……我，我来帮帮你吧。”

而托尼只是缓缓的解开自己的腰带，金属碰撞时发出了清脆的响声，他说“把腿夹好了。”

*  
时机还未成熟，的确还没要要把小孩吃干抹净的地步，男孩听话的夹紧双腿，任凭对方炙热的性器插入大腿间的间隙，男孩很瘦，大腿上覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，而托尼就凭借着男孩湿润的大腿根部，一下子就插在了那里，炙热的触感的确很陌生，彼得还能清晰的感受到上面分布的脉络，他用非常甜腻的声响叫着对方的名字，而粗壮的性器在大腿间抽插时，让彼得觉得非常的奇异，但是却夹的更紧了些。

托尼握住了男孩纤细的腰肢，他的睫毛上都沾染了滴滴的汗珠，房间的确很热，他的衬衫只是解开了扣子，看起来十分的性感，而当性器路过那丝毫没有被理会的后穴时，彼得觉得哪里空旷旷的，便忍不住蹭了蹭，他还是在索吻，贪婪的感受着对方的体温，律动时的快感一点点在两人的身体里泛滥，那原本变得柔软的性器又渐渐的挺拔了。

年轻稚嫩的肉体上终于留下了年长者的气息……等托尼终于射出来了，彼得终于意识到了自己到底犯了什么错误了——

-END


End file.
